This invention is directed to providing shade from the direct rays of the sun and more particularly to providing a support device and umbrella for tailgating or for a wooden deck or patio and the like. The support device further holds the umbrella pole vertically for installing serving trays on the umbrella pole for eating and drinking in the shade of the umbrella.
Tailgating is a popular activity prior to and after a sporting activity, such as a football game. The family and friends arrive in their vehicle prior to the game to avoid heavy traffic near the game site. A good parking space is found near the game site and the food is prepared and consumed using the family vehicle as a base for eating and drinking the prepared food. Most times the parking space is not protected from the sun by shade trees or other structures and the family and friends need to provide their own sun shade means. A sun shade structure can be in the form of an open tent structure or lean-to and is generally erected at the rear or tail end of the vehicle. Many vehicles such as a sport utility vehicle, a mini van or a pickup and the like have a tail gate which is opened or lowered to assist the tailgating activity and the support of the sun shade. Generally speaking, there is no device for supporting a conventional umbrella at the rear end of a vehicle. Most families have an umbrella to use in providing protection from the sun. A need exists for being able to support an umbrella at the rear end of a vehicle to eliminate the need to purchase an additional sun shade structure for tailgating.
Serving the prepared food while tailgating requires a plate for holding the food and a tray or table for supporting the plate. A seat or folding chair is generally provided for family and friends to sit while they eat. A need exists for using a sun shade structure which can help support the plate and provide a seat without purchasing and transporting additional tables and chairs.
Conventional sun shade screens and supporting structure found in the industry for tailgating with vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,133; 5,857,741; 5,950,617; 6,314,891; and 6,357,710. The umbrella supports of '741 and '617 use the hitch receiver of the vehicle to support the umbrella.
The use of an umbrella on the deck of a private residence for a sun screen structure is generally associated with conventional picnic or umbrella table having a center hole and lower support structure to support the umbrella pole vertically. The table also provides a conventional support for plates and the like when serving food or reading. A need exists for being able to support the umbrella from the deck structure alone to eliminate the expense of the table. The conventional handrail of the deck is available to help support the umbrella pole and serving trays can be supported from the umbrella pole to carry plates and the like. Typical umbrella supports from a picnic table are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,232,133 and 6,314,891.
A need exists to support a conventional umbrella and umbrella pole from the rear tailgate of a vehicle using a support device to provide a sun screen structure when tailgating at a sporting event or a concert. Serving trays can also be supported from the umbrella pole to eliminate the need of separate tables. The support device needs to support the umbrella pole with serving trays so the tailgate of the vehicle can be used as a seat to support someone using the serving trays without the need for additional chairs. The support device also needs to provide alternate usage for an umbrella and umbrella pole supported from the handrail of a conventional deck. The addition of serving trays further eliminates the need for an umbrella table.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a support device that allows an umbrella with an umbrella pole to provide a sun screen structure when supported vertically at the rear end of a vehicle using a tail gate of the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide serving trays supported by the umbrella pole to eliminate the need for a separate table when eating or drinking under the umbrella.
Yet another object of the present invention is to locate the umbrella at the rear end of the vehicle so that the tail gate of the vehicle can be used as a seat when the serving trays are being used.
A further object of the present invention is to provide the support device that also allows the umbrella and umbrella pole to be supported from the handrail of a deck or similar structure.